


Goodness Gracious Great Green Balls Of Fire

by Nununununu



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Consensual, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Or rather an alien enabled them, Oral Sex, Switching, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: "Come on baby, you drive me crazy."In other words, Eddie pokes something he shouldn't.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 22
Kudos: 482
Collections: Writing Rainbow Green





	Goodness Gracious Great Green Balls Of Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> An extra treat for Val_Creative and response to their challenge to write a fic including any tag that mentions the word green. I chose 
> 
> \- Character Wakes Up To Discover They're More Green And Scaley Than Yesterday  
> \- Character's ~~Newly Acquired~~ Shapeshifting Alien Parasite Is A ~~n Ugly~~ Shade Of Green  
> \- Green Balls  
> \- Sure; Go Ahead And Touch The Glowing Green Goo; What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

“Hmm,” Eddie considered the glowing blob of bright green alien goo splodged in what basically amounted to a fancy glass jar with a lid, “Any chance you recognise this little guy, Vee?”

**_Hmm?_ **

Having been eagerly keeping a metaphorical ear out for bad guys – or unexpected late-night scientists – in the shady underground lab they’d infiltrated in the hope of an Awesome Story, Venom tuned into his host. Eddie felt his goo blob give the other blob a suspicious look.

The glowing green blob, as far as Eddie could tell, looked back.

**_No,_** was Venom’s conclusion.

“Aww, but it looks just like your cousin,” Removing the lid for better inspection of the jar’s contents, Eddie teased.

He got a harrumph in return and the offended-cat feeling of a prickly symbiote puffing up inside him. **_It does not!_**

“It so does.” The bright green alien goo was starting to extend a little curious tentacle up out of the glass. Eddie hovered a curious finger above the jar in return. “Reckon we should say hello?”

Venom stirred inside his host in discontent, **_Eddie, Klyntar do not have ‘cousins’. And that is a terrible idea._**

“Fine, spoil sport,” Fishing in his jeans pocket for his phone with his other hand, Eddie glanced at the messy piles of paperwork stacked around the lab, “Okay, let’s just take a few photos and a glance at those papers, and get out of here. Think your cousin’ll survive if we free it somewhere?”

It went unsaid between them that neither had any inclination to pass the blob on to any scientists of their acquaintance, however less shady. Shared memories of Venom’s time in the Life Foundation lab were still fresh. Recalling some of them, Eddie shuddered a bit.

Yeah, no thanks. Who knew how much the little green guy had gone through already. Although who knew what would happen to it if they _did_ release it.

**_Let’s just eat it,_** was Venom’s idea of a solution to the problem at hand, **_Though it’s still not my cousin._**

“ _It so is_ ,” Eddie grinned even as his symbiote unexpectedly tensed.

**_Wait, Eddie, what are you –_ **

“Uh, what?” Taken aback, Eddie blinked.

Something cool and sort of weirdly _sparkly_ feeling chose this point to shoot up the length of his arm from his fingertip. Shit, he’d forgotten he was still holding it poised over the glass.

“Uh, fuck –” Shooting a hasty look back at his hand in expectation of finding a bright green tentacle wrapped around it, Eddie found that instead, in complete disregard of both Venom and his brain, his finger had bypassed the little waving pseudo-limb, diving right into the jar and going straight for the green goo blob’s main podgy body –

And poked.

\--

So –

As a result of his unintentional poking, three hours later Eddie was sporting a glowing green finger, seven others to match it, two glowing green thumbs, ten glowing green toes –

And a pair of glowing green balls, topped by – you guessed it – a glowing green dick.

He inspected this transformation in the mirror in the unlit bedroom. The effect was quite amusingly neon. Still –

“It’s going to wear off, right?” he asked the supremely grumpy glowing green symbiote currently coiled like an extremely sulky snake around his shoulders.

**_How the hell would I know,_** Venom grouched, although Eddie could feel him doing some concerned rummaging around his host’s innards, a metaphorical tentacle rifling through the crowded cupboard of Eddie’s brain. Apparently finding nothing truly alarming, he gave the impression of a shrug. **_If it doesn’t, we’ll figure something out._**

“Well, this’ll be an interesting one to call in sick with tomorrow,” Reassured, Eddie snickered a little as he clambered naked in between the cool sheets. At least he could get a head start on writing that Awesome Story and appease his boss by working from home.

Even so, it was going to be interesting trying to get to sleep while lit up like they’d been to a particularly fun rave.

**_Told you we should have eaten it,_** was Venom’s response, still put out that they had an unwelcome guest in the form of his green not-cousin in its now firmly sealed jar on the kitchen counter, where it would remain until tomorrow’s Eddie and Venom decided what to do with it.

“Think we really would be green forever then, Vee, if we did that,” Eddie yawned.

His symbiote curled around him on the pillow. **_Hmph._**

“Damn, do you reckon my spunk’d be neon if I cranked it now?” However tired the rest of his body was, Eddie’s dick gave a twitch of interest in response to this pertinent question. If it wasn’t near enough the ass crack of dawn, he’d quite possibly give in to the urge to find out.

**_Yes,_** Venom said, which – well, he’d probably know. **_Sleep, Eddie._**

“Yeah,” For all his cock had plumped up against his thigh a bit at the thought of getting off, Eddie could feel unconsciousness tugging at them both. He buried one hand under the pillow to block out a bit of the glowing green and absently cupped his other hand over his balls, smiling at the feeling of Venom shifting in that bit closer around his head and shoulders.

They slept –

\--

And woke up horny as _hell_.

“Shit,” Consciousness slammed back into Eddie and he discovered he was face down, seconds away from humping the pillow, “ _Shit_. V-Vee?”

**_E-Eddie –_ ah _–_**

Fuck, Venom, who was normally a sardonically amused spectator when it came to Eddie’s masturbatory adventures, sounded _fucking_ wound up. Felt it too, an alien sensation Eddie didn’t recognise at all and yet nonetheless immediately identified as arousal choking their bond.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he strove not to thrust. He could _feel_ his cock leaking, precome spilling out onto the sheets. “ _F-Fuck_ –”

**_I – fuck –_** Venom was fully manifested, fully glowing green, slopping hot over Eddie’s back and thighs like an electric blanket had gained sentience and turned into slime, **_We – I think th-this is a side effect –_**

Venom's not-cousin in the kitchen – Eddie’s imprudent poking –

“Damn,” For all he was sweating, his heart pounding, dick ready to drill a hole into the mattress, Eddie broke into wheezing snickers anyway, “You mean that thing acted like an _aphrodisiac_? Klyntar viagra?”

**_Um –_ **

Venom was already seeping ever closer around Eddie, down between his legs, and Eddie’s thighs were falling open for him because this was clearly a marvellous idea.

**Yessss _–_** Venom got out, and it was the most delightful groan Eddie had never expected – never dared hope – to hear him make.

“ _Yessss_ ,” Eddie therefore had no choice whatsoever but to groan just as much, pushing up fervently against his symbiote as his symbiote pushed back against him –

And then Venom was slipping – slipping _inside_ Eddie, in a way his goo blob had never slipped inside him before, which was utterly stupid of them both because it felt damned _fucking brilliant_ –

“Vee – Venom – _Vee_ –” Eddie practically tore the pillow case, he was chewing it so much. Forget humping the thing, he had no mind left for his cock or even the psychedelic light show his body and symbiote were both putting out beneath the sheets, because Venom firmed up the tentacle he’d slid into Eddie’s ass and started fucking him with it.

**_Eddie – Eddie – oh my god, Eddie –_ **

“Oh my god, oh my god Vee, _fuuuuck_ ,” Eddie came in about three seconds flat, which would have been fucking embarrassing except his goo blob was wailing right along with him –

And still fucking him, and Eddie’s glowing green dick was still glowing and still green, and _still just as hard_ , and when Venom had fucked them both into a second orgasm, this still didn’t change.

Forget ripping the pillowcase, they were both practically ripping the mattress by the time they’d switched around for a few goes and then Venom built himself a glowing green version of his humanoid body.

Manhandling his human over onto his back on the decidedly sticky mattress, he tossed Eddie’s ankles up over his gigantic shoulders and enthusiastically applied his tongue to everything he'd thereby revealed.

**_Mmmm._ **

“ _Veeee!_ ” At this new and exciting angle, practically folded over double, Eddie shortly got to confirm without doubt that, thanks to the Other Blob out in the kitchen, his spunk was indeed neon.

Eddie also seemed to be suffering from _another_ side effect to whatever the green blob had infected them with, given the back of his hands and up his arms were covered with _scales_. It took both him and Venom a very long time to realise this, considering, but they had the excuse of being extremely distracted with sex.

The more sex they had, the more the scales came to flake off and fizzle into nothing however, which was gross but also convenient.

“What the – what the fuck _is_ that thing out in our kitchen and will you carry me over to it so I can _thank_ it?” Eddie panted, once they had finally exhausted themselves and collapsed in a mess of sheets on the floor, as the bed was too much of a wreck to contemplate.

The green had finally gone along with the scales and he was thoroughly enjoying snuggling his beautiful black and white symbiote, while a tentacle idly stroked his absolutely exhausted balls.

They were no longer glowing and nor was anything else, thank fuck.

**_Mmmm,_ you’re _going to need to carry_ me _,_** Purring contently, Venom outright snuggled in against his host.

They both lingered like that for a while, dazed with satisfied contentment, until it became unavoidable they were going to need to drink and eat.

**_Eddie, can we keep it?_** Venom asked once they were in the kitchen on wobbly legs, staring down at the happily luminous creature in the jar while they waited for the oven to heat up.

It waved a little tentacle at them. Eddie bit down hard on his fond smile as his own goo blob pretended not to wave one of his own back.

“I – don’t know if we’d be any good for it,” As much as he was tempted, Eddie had to admit, “What if it needs something and we can’t get it?”

Venom shrugged, **_Then we find a way._**

Eddie eyed him, “You’re just saying this because you want to have lots of sex again, aren’t you.”

**_Yes,_** His goo blob grinned.

“Heh, me too,” Eddie dropped a kiss on his head, grinning back, and then Venom surged up and in against him, making use of his tongue in quite a different way than before, and they were occupied like that for quite a while.

“Shall we try asking our friend what it wants?” Rather breathless, Eddie suggested when they drew back, because the oven had got up to temperature.

Even as a couple of tentacles set trays of tater tots in to cook, Venom positioned another one close to the glass jar, in easy reach for when it was opened. He grinned at his host.

**_Shall we?_ **

Grinning, Eddie raised a finger likewise and got ready to apply another gentle poke, “Let’s.”


End file.
